


Cupcake

by vickyblueeyez



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 21:57:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vickyblueeyez/pseuds/vickyblueeyez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uhura gets Christmas wishes in the form of a Vulcan poem and wonders how Cupcake pulled it off. Little did she know, the card wasn't from Cupcake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or its characters.  
> A/N: Inspired by the Star Trek Ongoing comic book panels of Cupcake and Uhura's relationship which can be seen on the end notes on Ao3.

Uhura sighed as she sifted through a pile of Christmas Day cards. She was accustomed to getting courted by newcomers as well as the usual suspects; the usual suspects of Jim Kirk and "Cupcake." Jim's cards were easy to spot because they usually contained something snarky along with asking her out, her name, and talk of strategically placed bows and ribbons. Cupcake's cards were sweet and charming, usually with poetry and well wishes. They actually made her feel bad for not returning his feelings. He was such a nice guy and he tried, he really did. She just had no interest in him. Maybe it had to do with Jim's nickname of Cupcake that he gave him. Every time she saw him, she thought of that name. It just stuck because it was so funny. He earned that nickname from Jim when he kept asking her out at the local Shipyard bar and Cupcake stepped in to defend her from being bothered.

It was still nice to get cards from him and she told him that much in the past. A card stood out as she was skimming through the rest. This one didn't have the usual message printed on by a company. What was printed on it was a poem in Vulcan. It was the most beautiful poem she had ever read. On the bottom, it told her to come to a certain location if she wanted to know who the card was from. Cupcake had probably used a translator in writing the poem. She decided she would meet him to remind him that she was only interested in friendship.

The time came where she had to go to the enclosed location on the card. It struck her as odd that the location was taking her to the teacher’s quarters. After taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door of the address she was given. To her surprise, Commander Spock opened the door.

"Please, come in." He said and moved to the side to let her in.

Uhura felt her palms begin to sweat. She jumped when she heard the door close.

"Before you say anything Commander, let me explain. You see, Cupcake...." She began.

"Cupcake?" Spock questioned.

"Yes, no, Cupcake is his nickname. Anyway, he's been attracted to me for a long time.  We're just friends and I don't feel for him the same way. Yet every year for Christmas, he sends me these cards. He wrote me a poem in Vulcan to get my attention since I'm a Xenolingustics student. I can see how that would offend you, a human using your language to court another human. I'm sorry. I didn't think he would do such a thing for my attention."

The Commander stared at her for what seemed like an eternity before finally speaking.

"Cupcake did not write you that poem. I did." Spock confessed.

This was the last thing Uhura expected. They had been close, her being his top student and then teacher's assistant. She had a crush and was attracted to him for as long as she could remember but she never thought he would return those feelings. Especially since teacher student relationships were a huge no no. The room started spinning and she heard her name being called from a distance.

When she opened her eyes she found herself in Spock's strong arms while lying on a couch. She blinked a few times and smiled.

It all felt like a dream, being in his arms and looking up at him. She extended her arm to caress his cheek. His skin was so soft to the touch. She brushed her fingers against his cheek before cupping it in her hand. Spock closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. Pleased with his reaction, she traced his soft lips with the feather light touch of her fingertips. He puckered his lips and kissed her fingers, her hand and her wrist while staring down at her. Uhura reached behind his neck and slowly pulled him down for a kiss.

Her heart sped up with the press of his lips firmly against hers. She playfully ran her tongue against his bottom lip and gave it a gentle nip of the teeth. That prompted a fury of events. It was as if the dam had been broken. The kiss became wet and deeper with need. Uhura couldn’t help but moan and dig her nails into his back as he laid her down and climbed on top of her. Her body started moving of its own volition. When he started kissing her neck, she began gyrating her hips against his body. She didn't want to beg but at the same time she wanted him so bad.

It was like a dream come true, an erotic fantasy come true. She could feel the heat from his body. His hand trailed from her knee and slowly up her thigh. So many times had she fantasized about him doing just that, slipping his hand under her cadet uniform skirt and touching her there. The kissing and grinding went on and on. Uhura was soaked through her panties and Spock's erection, insistent against her didn't help.

"Ms. Uhura-"

"Nyota." She corrected.

"Nyota, I must confess, I have never had sexual intercourse." He revealed to her.

Uhura literally looked shocked for a second before giving a warm smile. She just didn’t expect someone as handsome be a virgin. Maybe others were intimidated by him? Maybe he was waiting for the right person. She didn’t want to pressure him.

“If you don’t want to…” She began.

“I assure you, Nyota. I want to.” He told her.

Gently she pushed him away from her body so that he was sitting on the couch beside her. She hiked up her uniform skirt and straddled his lap. Spock watched her intensely as she took off her shirt and bra. She took his hands and guided them to her breast. He squeezed and thumbed her nipples. She closed her eyes and dipped her head back in approval. He was curious as to how she would taste. Spock tilted forward and took a nipple into his hot mouth. Uhura sighed long and low, bracing herself on the couch with one hand. With the other, she reached down and fumbled with his pants trying to free his bulging erection. Not taking his mouth off her breast, not stopping with the flickering of his tongue, he reached down and aided her by freeing himself.

His cock was thick and heavy as it pressed against her mound. She lifted slightly, causing a sucking and popping sound from her breast being taken away from Spock's now swollen lips. Holding his cock firmly, she slid down, engulfing it into her tight heat. Spock hummed and dipped his head back to the back of the couch and closed his eyes. Uhura moved up and down, letting gravity send his cock deep inside of her. Spock watched her through slit eyes, head still resting on the back of the couch while his hands held firmly of her hips. With parted lips and quick breaths, he couldn't keep his eyes off of her as she bounced on his lap, rocking the couch and slapping against him as she rode him. She was beautiful, so beautiful with her eyes dilated and wide, her lips swollen and red and her hair all over the place. Steadying her by her hips, he held her in place and pumped into her. He took control of the pace, speeding up and pounding into her wetness deep and hard. She had to lean in and rest her body onto him and the couch for support as she held on desperately.

"Spock! You're going to make me come! You're going to make me come! Yes, yes! Right there! Right there!" She stuttered which turned into a high pitched squeal ask she came. No one had ever made her make such sounds.

"Nyota, I'm about to........I'm about to....." Spock tried.

Uhura rose up and off of his body. Before Spock could figure out what was happening, she was down on her knees and in between his legs, taking his cock into her mouth. The feel of her lips, her hot tongue, and those beautiful brown eyes looking up at him as she sucked and stroked with her hand was all too much.

"Nyotaaaaaaa." He called her name and came inside her hot awaiting mouth. She milked him, sucking and stroking, making sure she got every last drop. She swallowed, curious as to how he would taste.

"Come back here." He said, pulling her up and onto his lap again.

He reached behind her neck under her messed up hair and pulled her down for a kiss. There were so many things he could taste this time and he indulged in her mouth. He could taste himself on her lips and liked it that way a lot.

“Stay with me.” He whispered.

“What about Cupcake?” She asked and immediately wondered why he came to mind.

“He is of no concern.” Spock said with a slight smirk and kissed her again.

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please fave (ff. net) or leave kudos (Ao3) if you enjoyed. Thank You.
> 
>  


End file.
